A Melody of an Angel
by zephy-chan
Summary: It was so painful to leave her like this. But he had no other choice, right? He had gone to this far, to recreate the world. This was where he had to be the sacrifice itself, even though it would hurt his beloved ones. I'm sorry, Nunnaly. I wish I could…


**A Code Geass FanFiction—**_**A Melody of an Angel**_

Disclaimer : Usual disclaimer applies.

Character(s): Lelouch/Nunnaly

Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort

A/N: My version of the last episode of R2. I don't know, but I always end up crying after watching epi 25. It's so heartbreaking, plus the insert song. Hitomi Kuroishi is awesome. Bascically it's just a rewrite of epi 25, but some of the part is different. Anyhow, enjoy and leave what you think.

* * *

Never did he think that everything eventually would turn out like this.

Him, Lelouch vi Britannia—no, Lelouch Lamperouge, the big brother of Nunnaly Lamperouge—would end up like _this._

Everything went smoothly, exactly like he planned. Zero Requiem.

From the very beginning, he knew that even if the war won by another side, the other side wouldn't resist. Hatred would continue. The chain of hatred would repeat its cycle to no end. So he thought that all of the world's hatred should be blamed on one specifically person, a specific individual. When it did, the only thing that should be accomplished was to erase that existence, the source of the hatred, then the hatred would be gone forever.

So he changed his plan; his target.

His own self.

He set up the plan with Suzaku and C.C. Both of them had been his most trustworthy friends. Without them, he couldn't go to this far.

He didn't care if Nunnaly hated him. After all, he did all these for her. He didn't want the world where Nunnaly lived at filled with hatred.

He sacrificed him self.

_Nunnaly, I love you._

_

* * *

_"As promised, Suzaku, you will kill me."

He said casually as if they were talking about weather. Suzaku looked down at the mask on Lelouch's hand. The black mask of Zero.

"You're going to do it no matter what, right, Lelouch?" Suzaku muttered bitterly. His heart ached with an indescribable mixture of feelings.

"Yes."

Lelouch smiled. He shrugged.

"Just as planned, all the world's hatred is now focused on me," said Lelouch calmly. "All you have to do now is erase me to break that chain of hatred. The legend of Zero still remains within the Black Knights. Shcneizel too will serve Zero. With this, the world would be able to sit around a table of dialogue, not a military power."

"Even if it takes your life? You're asking me to kill my best friend." Suzaku tried to calm himself down. His body trembled a bit with anger mixed with sadness.

"You have to. _We _have to. You know we have no other choice. We've gone to this far. It's a little more to go. Please, Suzaku." Lelouch sounded tired now.

"You're suffering, Lelouch."

Those three simple words sent a cold spine through his back. He chuckled.

"You've been always able to look through me, Suzaku. You're really a good friend."

"But have you ever thought how would Nunnaly's feeling come be when you dead? She loves you so much, Lelouch. She doesn't care if the world is in chaos, as long she has you by her side."

"That's a thing," he gave his back to Suzaku. "We can't think of ourselves only, right? Think about people out there who lost lots of their family members because of war."

Suzaku hesitated. He couldn't say 'but' to this.

"I guess you're right." Suzaku gave up.

"It will be able to welcome tomorrow," he continued as if there was no interruption. He protruded the black mask to Suzaku.

"That's…" hesitantly, Suzaku took the mask from him.

"Yes." He smiled softly. "Zero… Requiem."

* * *

The conversation flashed in front of his eyes when the sharp edge of the sword pierced through his chest, and then his heart, then stuck out from his back. The pain was unbelievable. He could sense that Suzaku's hands were trembling, but he kept the sword steady. He could feel Suzaku's silent cry behind the mask that covered his face. He smiled sadly.

He could feel his vision blurred as more of his blood flew out from his chest, staining his white robe with a pool of red.

"This is… also a punishment for you…" he said hoarsely, his body bent forward to Suzaku's. "You will… keep on wearing that mask… as an ally of justice…" one of his hands ran to his chest, and soon his fingers were covered by his gushing blood. "You will live… no more… as Kururgi Suzaku…" he touched the side of Suzaku's mask with his stained hand as if to calm down a crying child, leaving three red trails on black.

"Normal happiness, everything… you will offer all of this to the word… forever…" his eyelids drooped even more, he felt so heavy. All he wanted now was sleep, and never to wake up again. "This geass.. I did receive it…"

Suzaku gritted his teeth. The hand that was touching his mask a few moments ago now dropped down lifelessly, losing its last strength. Trying to be gentle as he can, Suzaku pulled out his sword fast from Lelouch's now limp body. He still cried in silence.

Having no strength left, he stumbled forward. He slid down, leaving a big trail of blood on the slide side. When finally he stopped, he took a last deep breath to memorize it in his mind before death took him away.

"Onii-sama…"

A melody. Ah, a voice of an angel. His angel, Nunnaly. How her voice made him so peaceful, made him forget about his pain even though only for a moment.

A warm hand grabbed his and he knew that it was her little sister, Nunnaly. His beloved little sister, Nunnaly.

_Nunnaly, I'm sorry._

"No way… Onii-sama… until now…"

When those words slipped out from Nunnaly's mouth, he knew that she had seen through his heart and mind. He was happy that Nunnaly knew the truth, finally.

Nunnaly grabbed his hand tighter and brought it closer to her face. "Onii-sama, I love you!"

He smiled. _I love you too, Nunnaly._

"Yes… I…" he whispered weakly, feeling his vision darkened. "…will destroy… the world…" for a moment, pieces of pictures of his life flashed in front of his eyes. "…and… recreate it…"

Time to go, and so he closed his eyes.

"Ah!" Nunnaly's agony scream tore apart his heart. It was so painful to hear that scream. "Onii-sama! No! Please, please, open your eyes! Onii-sama! _Onii-sama!"_

Then he couldn't feel anymore. He felt so light, so peaceful, so happy, but also so sad. He gritted his teeth.

"That's not fair…" Nunnaly sobbed even more. "I would have been happy just being with you…" Nunnaly grabbed his body so tight now. She didn't care with the blood staining her hands and clothes. "A tomorrow where you aren't there… that's…" she hugged him and put his face on his chest. "Aaaaahhh!"

Nunnaly's cry continued and it got more painful as time passed by.

_I wish I could, Nunnaly. I'm so sorry._ _Good bye, and I will see you forever from here._

_

* * *

_"Onii-sama."

Nunnaly caressed the white tomb in front of her softly. A white, cold tomb without a name engraved of it. Far away in the depth of her private area, where she could find the most comfortable spot to stay at.

Suzaku smiled half heartedly. When they were alone, Suzaku put off his identity as Zero.

"Onii-sama," she said gently, smiling. "As you hoped and planned, the world is now in peace, Onii-sama. You were able to turn the energy of military into a table of dialogue. Just as you planned. Now people live in happiness. Even though there are still lot of problems… but, the chain of hatred had broken off."

A drop of tears faintly fell down on the white tomb. Nunnaly's body trembled. "Onii-sama… I miss you so much… I wish… I wish… we could find the other way before it turned out like this… Onii-sama…"

But on the white tomb, a sentence was engraved:

_Here lies our beloved brother and our dear friend, who had no fear to death. A man who opposes the wrongs, and the man that could change the world into the better one. The creator of the world.*_


End file.
